Conventional animal traps, such as mousetraps generally are one of two types: spring loaded or poison bait. The former is dangerous not only to the fingers of the setter of the trap but also presents a serious hazard to household pets and children who might as a result of curiosity or inattention accidentally trip the trap. The latter is more dangerous because the bait in these traps often contains poison and is not meant merely to trap but to kill the animal and could result in the poisoning of a household pet or child. The poison bait type of trap has a bait chamber accessible through a port of some type often with a one-way door to enable entry but prevent escape of the animal after it has taken the bait. There is a great variety of such traps some of which are quite complex. Yet, generally, in each case access to the bait chamber is through a small port or hole. Even though the hole is generally small and even though there may be a one-way door, a cat's paw, or the nimble little fingers of a small child are small enough to pass through the hole and reach the bait. There is also the additional danger that the trap will be upset causing the bait which often contains poison to spill out of the trap where it can be reached by children and pets.